There are a variety of cupholders or container holders utilized for supporting cups, cans or other beverage containers in vehicles which are selectively accessible to the vehicle passengers or occupants. Many of these container holders have been stored in armrest assemblies in the vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,659, issued Aug. 9, 1977 in the name of Arnold discloses a food tray and a cupholder combination for automobiles which slides out from within the armrest and from the front face thereof. The trays pivot outwardly during opening of the combination. The problem with the holder is that it requires substantial lateral space in front of the armrest for extension and full deployment of a pair of cupholders and trays.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,899, issued Oct. 29, 1991 in the name of Lorence et al. discloses a nested container holder assembly. The assembly includes a housing supporting the nested container holder therein. A sliding member includes a cavity therein providing a first container holder which is exposed in the open position. In the open position, a second container holder pivots outwardly from within the first container holder and includes a cup shaped member for holding a second container.